


Haunted House Trials

by abcsupercorp



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Titans, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), blacklightning - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: DC multiverse, Earth, F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Multiverse, Titans, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: A story in which the arrowverse teams up with their multiverse counterparts to face their biggest challange yet.A haunted house with a plan for mass destruction.Short first chapter.





	Haunted House Trials

Kara didn't know what to do. She hadn't agreed to fighting off demon ghosts. Which aren't even supposed to exist, but yet neither are aliens and meta humans.

So when Barry Allen comes crashing into Kara's apartment in the middle of dinner with Lena, Sam and Alex, she knows there's trouble. Lena offers first hand help, ignoring Kara's protest much against the fact that Lena's argument of needing to do things on her own has nearly costed Kara her life to say the least, at least seven or eight times. Kara can't say no. She also can't say no because she's in love with Lena, but Lena doesn't need to know that.


End file.
